


Reiner x Bertholdt Merman AU

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Cutting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: Reiner captures a Merman named Bertholdt, Reiner's mother Sierra decided that Reiner will not be releasing Bertholdt instead he will make money for them. However, Reiner falls in love with Bertholdt and wants to save him. (I do not own attack on titan or its characters. The only thing I own are the children in this fic and writing.)





	1. The day we met

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfiction. I always liked the idea of the Mermaid AU so I decied to make one for Reiner x Bertholdt. The rape comes in later chapters along with family fluff and the miscarriage. So please enjoy this fanfic will have 12 chapters in total.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner captured Bertholdt after Bertholdt was in the glass tank Reiner tried to communicate with him. Reiner talks about what the aquirima really is. Reiner's mother talks about the money that will come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst coming soon. This fanfic will have 12th chapters. Have fun reading and feel free to comment😂.

Reiner and his mother were out on the sea catching fish, that's how they made money. The main profit were Mermaids, Mermen. Although Reiner hadn't seen that species since they caught twenty all at once Seventeen years. Each one was sent to the aquarium, A dreadful place. It wasn't a real aquarium, in reality it was a place where people paid loads of money to buy Mermaids, Mermen. They bought them for pleasure, or a family mer people could have kids no matter the gender of the mer person. Reiner felt disgusted in himself, this was his family's business. Reiner never felt bad for the Merpeople, Why should he? They were all the same. His mother placed the fish net into the sea at least they could still sell fish. The net was being pulled down by something in the water, Reiner's mother Sierra spoke "Maybe we found a Merperson I doubt it though we haven't seen them in seventeen years." Reiner laughed "Yeah mother that's what happens when things become extinct". The net broke so Reiner had no choice but to pull the net up before it sunk. Reiner was pulling harder than he should of. Reiner was getting annoyed as he thought, "I must have some fish in here or something big or its fighting". Reiner pulled the net up when he saw him, The most beautiful Merman Reiner had ever saw. The merman's green eyes were beautiful, his tanned skin glistening in the sunlight, his black hair was short but he had a bang piece that went on his forehead. Reiner locked eyes with the Merman as Reiner spoke barely above a whisper "Your Beautiful" The merman looked scared, He was shaking as tears began to escape his green eyes as he was looking at Reiner. 

Reiner looked at the Merman, He was really beautiful it was hard to look away. The Merman lips trembled. Reiner for once had realised what he had done, Reiner helped put this beautiful species extinct. Reiner watched as the Merman tried hiding behind his tail. The Merman's tail was beautiful like him, the color was blue and green but at the tips of the fins it was gold. Sierra yelled at Reiner "Son pull the thing up already! What the hell did you catch for you to be staring at it for that long". Reiner flinched as he went to let go of the net, Sierra grabbed it "Mother, we can't keep him let him go please?" Reiner could tell his pleas to his mother were going to deaf ears, His mother Sierra wouldn't listen when money was involved. Sierra spoke to the Merman with a cruel tone "You are a lifesaver, Your pretty, the men will love you! I'll love the profit". Sierra picked up the net, The merman's tail started turning into legs but before it finished, Serria put him in the saltwater tank. Sierra smiled as she laughed "You have beautiful long tan legs from what I saw! The people will love you for sure! The hottest one I've caught". She started up the boat. 

Reiner moved close to the tank, Where the Merman was being held in. "So I'm Reiner! Do you have a name?". Sierra yelled from the steering wheel of the boat "It doesn't matter what it's name is". Reiner looked at the Merman, The Merman had a mad expression on his face "My name is Bertholdt! You have no right to call me a it". Reiner looked stunned "That was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard". Bertholdt turned away from Reiner as Bertholdt placed his hand against the glass tank watching his home the ocean become further away. Tears were falling from his eyes but Bertholdt wouldn't let the human's have the victory of knowing he was crying so he forced himself to stop crying once was enough for today.


	2. Welcome to the Aquirima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and his mother had just gotten to the dock that lead into aquirima. But the glass tank that Bertholdt was in broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst will come soon. This is just leading into it😀.

Once the boat had made it to the dock that lead into the building, Reiner and his mother picked up the glass tank. Sierra had dropped her side of the tank causing it to break. Sierra spoke "If he can't walk, we have no choice but to kill him, We can't let people see him". Reiner protested "But mother people won't see". His mother spoke annoyed "Ok Reiner deal with him, Do not let him get away". Bertholdt looked at Reiner as Sierra walked away, Bertholdt just stayed in the same spot. Bertholdt no longer had his tail, long tan legs exposed, Bertholdt covered his private area with his hands. Reiner moved closer "Hey Bertl, Its ok I'm going to give you my jacket so you can cover up". Reiner put the jacket around Bertholdt, Bertholdt just continued looking at Reiner "Don't pretend to help me, I don't want your charity or your help!". Reiner looked at him not looking away "Bertl, I'm sorry you feel that way, I tried letting you go believe me". Bertholdt looked away not wanting to talk or look at Reiner anymore. Reiner tried speaking to him "Bertl, you have a good heart, you set those fish free? You tried to save them and yourself. Other mer people would have let those fishes die". "I can't let you stay outside here, mom will get angry that you aren't inside. She might hurt you". 

Reiner walked near Bertholdt but Bertholdt tried to get away but he didn't know how to use his legs, bertholdt attempted to stand but he fell instead, his hands had glass in them now. Reiner looked at Bertholdt with sadness in his eyes "Let me help you please? You shouldn't suffer more than you already have to". Bertholdt looked defeated so he let Reiner pick him, Reiner carried him bridal style as he spoke "Bertl put your arms around my neck, its ok." Bertholdt had his arms around Reiner's neck for extra support. Bertholdt looked at Reiner, Bertholdt wanted to speak, he had so many questions but he didn't want to speak to him again. Bertholdt thought to himself "Where are you taking me? I want to go home! Had he taken the other merpeople seventeen years ago? My mother Synethia was taken that day. She hid me under the coral reef. I can't think about that day". 

Reiner placed Bertholdt in his new glass tank even though Reiner was against this. It hadn't affected him before but now it did, Sierra spoke "Good job son! He said his name was Bertholdt right? Well he'll be ok. We won't hurt him". Reiner knew that was a lie to make him feel better "But Mom, he will be used for money, if he gets bought then I'll never see him again". Sierra hugged her son "Reiner it's just business don't get attached". Reiner stayed next to Bertholdt's tank the whole day "I'm sorry for all of this, I really am." Reiner put his hand on the glass, Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he placed his hand on his. Bertholdt didn't want Reiner to feel bad, Reiner gave Bertholdt his jacket" he showed him kindness even if Bertholdt didn't want it.


	3. Your more than a price tag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt's first customer comes in. Reiner comforts him. Sierra makes sure Bertholdt has a misscarriage, pregnancy is bad for business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape and a miscarriage scene. If you are uncomfortable with that please do not read. But if you choose to read please enjoy. Next chapter coming soon.😀

Reiner had fallen asleep next to the Bertholdt's tank. Bertholdt watched him with amazement "I can't figure him out, his mother is cold and harsh but her son is loving and caring. He tries to help me but why? Should I trust him? I want to! But I'm unsure". Bertholdt knocked on the glass to wake up Reiner. Reiner woke up "Goodmorning Bertholdt did you sleep well? Do you want anything?". Bertholdt wrote on the glass "Do you want to play connect if you have paper?" Reiner got paper, he was willing to try this game. Bertholdt got his arm out of the tank so he could use the pencil considering the lid was off so Bertholdt could breathe. Reiner blushed seeing that Bertholdt's chest was exposed. They played the game, they both took turns drawing lines to make a square whoever got the last line to close the square won. Bertholdt would smile when he won, Reiner was falling in love with him. When Reiner would win Bertholdt would mess up Reiner's hair in a cute way, or he would splash him. They played for hours, Reiner loved spending time with him. Reiner soon started thinking about when his mother would start offering men to come and rape Bertholdt for money, it made Reiner feel sick. Reiner couldn't stand those thoughts "What if they are to rough with him? He is gonna be in pain! It's going to be like the other merpeople, their screams echoed down through the building when they got bought. I can't let that be him. I love him to much already". Bertholdt tapped on Reiner's shoulder to get his attention, Bertholdt looked concerned for Renier. Reiner had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have just dropped you back in the ocean". Bertholdt looked upset as he looked away and went back completely into his tank, indicating he didn't want to play anymore. Reiner gave Bertholdt food but Bertholdt just looked away. Reiner spoke "I promise, you won't be like them. I'll return you home". Bertholdt smiled as he nodded happily. Bertholdt didn't trust Reiner but it was a nice thought. 

Outside the holding area, Reiner heard his mother talking to a man "Oh yes! He is a very beautiful one. Far more beautiful than the other ones you've had. But he is only my son's age seventeen years old so you have to pay more. He is most likely a virgin still". The guy handed her ten thousand "will this cover an hour with him?". Sierra spoke cheerfully " Absolutely", Sierra walked in the holding area her eyes landed on Reiner "Son what are you doing? Your in the way of our money source!". Reiner looked at his mother's eyes "Mother, We cannot do this to him. He is young, He's my age. He wouldn't want this. I don't want this for him." Sierra started yelling "Reiner leave the room, I have to move Bertholdt into the pleasure room, nevermind Reiner I'm not dealing with you". Sierra grabbed her son, she looked at the man "go ahead, you can take him into the pleasure room. You've been here enough to know where it is" the man grabbed Bertholdt by his arm lifting him out of the tank "Your a very attractive boy, I can't wait to make you all mine for an hour. Ms.Braun i payed for the cumming inside special". Sierra smiled " I know, please enjoy". Bertholdt was trying to pull away from the man, Bertholdt didn't get far because the man was carrying him. Bertholdt was put down on the bed. The man started molesting Bertholdt. Bertholdt tried to move away but the man held his arms down. The man spoke in Bertholdt's ear "You'll be the best I've had, I love the way you struggle". Bertholdt started crying "please don't, I don't want this". The man put Bertholdt on his stomach as he gripped Bertholdt's hips making sure Bertholdt didn't move. Bertholdt was begging him not to do this "Please, I don't want to". The man was kissing Bertholdt's neck "You really are hot, I can't wait to take you. I'll make sure you remember this time by using your blood as lubrication". The man pushed into Bertholdt as soon as he was inside completely, the man started a rapid pace. Bertholdt screamed "STOP PLEASE, IT HURTS. REINER HELP. PLEASE. I DON'T WANT THIS. I WANT TO GO HOME." Bertholdt's screams and the man's moaning echoed through the building. Bertholdt could feel all the blood on his thighs. The man was shoving Bertholdt's face in the mattress, "Shush its ok, Your so tight better than the rest". The man came inside Bertholdt as he bit down hard on Bertholdt's neck. The man's hour was up so he carried Bertholdt back into the holding area. Sierra smiled "come back again soon". She walked out with the man leaving Bertholdt and Reiner alone. Bertholdt sobbed on the floor as he bled still. Reiner picked Bertholdt up as he started cleaning him up. Bertholdt manger to push away from Reiner, Bertholdt dragged himself on the floor trying to get away from Reiner "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL HURT ME TO! THAT'S ALL YOU HUMANS DO". Reiner felt a pang in his chest, those words hurt him mentally. Reiner spoke "Bertl I'm sorry that happened, I wish it never did happen", Bertholdt let Reiner clean him up. Bertholdt was still crying from what had happened two hours ago. Reiner let Bertholdt go back in his tank.

Reiner once again fell asleep next to Bertholdt's tank. "Mom said we have a couple weeks before more people are able to hurt you again". Reiner hated the last part of that "I wish they wouldn't hurt you at all". Bertholdt just looked away, "Reiner? Why does my life matter so little compared to yours? This doesn't happen to you". Reiner looked upset "It's because, you are the last of your kind". Weeks went by, Sierra had walked in "I heard you weren't feeling well Bertholdt. I know why pregnancy is a bitch. You won't sell like that so I'll take care of it". Sierra grabbed Bertholdt by his arm taking him out of the tank. Once he was out of the tank, Sierra punched Bertholdt in the stomach. Sierra looked at Bertholdt as the blood started sliding down his legs "See Bertholdt it's taken care of now, your fine. Just some blood". Bertholdt fell from the pain as he cried on the floor. Sierra walked out as she let Reiner in the room. Reiner ran over to Bertholdt letting the taller boy lean on him, Reiner liked the feeling of Bertholdt's head on his shoulder. Reiner just wished it had happened differently. Bertholdt stayed clinging to Reiner the whole day, He even slept outside the tank to stay near Reiner.


	4. Are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt becomes homesick and starts neglecting food. Reiner makes sure he eats something even if its by force. Bertholdt gets more customers and Reiner fights with his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molestation is in this chapter. Along with mental abuse. Please read only if your ok with this. I have 8 more chapters until I am done with this fanfiction. So please enjoy 😀.

Three days later, Bertholdt had Reiner put him in tank. Reiner had tried to feed Bertholdt but Bertholdt just turned over. Reiner spoke "Bertl it's been three days without food. Its unhealthy, you can't keep doing this." Bertholdt said nothing, he just went to sleep again, Bertholdt began looking pale. It had been weeks since he last ate, Reiner spoke "Bertl this isn't healthy, your supposed to be tan, not this skin color". Bertholdt opened his eyes a little bit "Reiner, I don't have the energy to eat, I feel tired". Reiner looked worried "You said you were to tired yesterday". Reiner couldn't let this continue, Reiner grabbed Bertholdt out of the tank. Reiner held Bertholdt in his arms, making sure he couldn't move. Reiner then shoved the food in Bertholdt's mouth, he covered Bertholdt's mouth also making sure Bertholdt couldn't spit it up. Reiner spoke "If you won't eat Bertl, i'll do it for you!". Bertholdt swallowed the food having no other choice. After Reiner was done force feeding him, Reiner just held Bertholdt's in his arms "I love you ok! That's why I don't want you to die! I want you to live, you have to see the ocean again". Bertholdt looked up sadly at Reiner "Reiner, I'm homesick. I think it's literally killing me. Everything has a time to die. I want my time to be now. I can't do this life Reiner." Bertholdt cried "I just can't deal with the thought of what happened to me, happening again". Reiner just hugged him, Reiner ended up crying to. "I can't lose Bertl! I don't want him to die! The ocean is the only way I can save him now. I have to let him go home somehow". Reiner kissed Bertholdt's head. When Bertholdt went back into his tank, he went to sleep. Reiner knew it wasn't healthy to sleep as much as Bertholdt did, Reiner couldn't help him only the ocean could. Reiner whispered to Bertholdt as he slept "It's ok Bertl, I promise you will get to go home". 

The next day Sierra walked in, She grabbed Bertholdt by the arm, pulling him out of his tank with ease considering Bertholdt was so weak. Reiner looked at his mother "Where are you taking him?, He can't go with men or a man, he's to weak. They would hurt him!. MOM AREN'T YOU HEARING THE WORDS IM SAYING". Reiner had tears falling out of his eyes. Sierra spoke "Reiner if he dies then I lose profit however, five men already paid to touch him. So that's what is going to happen. I did tell them for sex they would have to pick different days, where they can all make separate appointments". Sierra handed Bertholdt to the men, they immediately started molesting Bertholdt as he tried to stop the men's hands. Reiner yelled at his mom "DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING?" Sierra spoke coldly "Reiner watch your tone. And yes I see they are having a good time". Reinet got mad "YOU ARE NOT A GOOD PERSON. YOUR SO CALLED BUSINESS IS MADE FROM BLOODSHED AND TEARS. THE MERPEOPLE ARE JUST LIKE US, BERTHOLDT HAS LEGS. HE IS A HUMAN. Sierra slapped Reiner "YOU BRAT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD YOU. YOU ARE THE WORST CHOICE I EVER MADE. YOU ARE SUCH A HANDFUL REINER". 

The men finally finished, Bertholdt crawled over to Reiner hugging him. "It's ok, I don't think your a bad choice. I would pick you first." Reiner hugged Bertholdt back "Thank you, Bertl. I want to send you home I really do". Bertholdt looked Reiner in his eyes "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is you. If your ok." Reiner and Bertholdt just stayed hugging onto each other. Reiner spoke "Bertl you are seventeen right? We just have been assuming." Bertholdt laughed "Yes, I'm seventeen and I do believe you are to". Reiner laughed "Can I marry you now? I'd like to". Bertholdt just looked at him "Are you serious? You've only known me for a couple weeks". "Yeah and everyday I fall more in love". Bertholdt blushed, he didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. They stayed together for a long time in the same position hugging onto each other as they laughed. Bertholdt wasn't sure if he trusted Reiner, but he did like him, Reiner was good company.


	5. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner can't take what Bertholdt goes through anymore so he talks to Bertholdt about escaping. Bertholdt is debating if he should trust Reiner or not. They share a sweet moment with each other making Reiner fall deeper in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mixed with fluff and angst so please enjoy. Next chapter coming soon.

Reiner carried Bertholdt back into the room that the glass tank was in. Bertholdt could live just fine without it, But Bertholdt did like to be in the water. It was comforting knowing that humans couldn't touch him because the glass was in the way, unless they grabbed him out. When They got in the room Reiner's mother Sierra was holding a baseball bat. She made eye contact with Reiner as she smashed the tank, the tank shattered "Reiner, you said he is more human so because of you, he won't swim anymore. He can wear your clothes or be naked. It doesn't matter to me". Sierra left the room, Reiner placed Bertholdt on the floor "I'll be back with clothes, don't move" Reiner realized his bad choice of words. "I mean if you could walk don't move. I forgot you couldn't. I'm sorry i'll stop talking about that now. I'll be back" Reiner walked out, he was really embarrassed as he thought to himself "I told him to don't move! I can't believe I said that. That's like telling a blind person to just see". Reiner felt really embarrassed about that. Reiner made it to his room as he picked out clothes for Bertholdt. Reiner thought to himself "Yeah, Bertl will like the blue shirt with jeans! Or I hope so, maybe I should bring two choices". Reiner picked a black shirt with black jeans along with the blue shirt and jeans. Reiner was walking back to the room when he realized that the guards were not at the spots, they are meant to guard. Sierra hired these guards when they started getting Mer people, she knew without guards people may wander in for free and that's bad for business Reiner continued on his walk back to the room once he decided to not worry about the guards.

Reiner was halfway to the holding area when he heard a yell "HOLD HIM DOWN! THAT LITTLE WHORE JUST BIT MY DICK". Reiner started running to the holding area when he heard Bertholdt's voice "Please stop! I bit you out of self defensive. Let my arms go. Get your hand off of my head. I just want it stop. Please hurry Reiner, I need you". Reiner slammed the door open, when he did he saw the guards holding Bertholdt's arms behind his back as one guard stood in front of Bertholdt with his dick out, the guard had a firm grip on Bertholdt's hair."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HIM?. HE SAID STOP SO YOU NEED TO STOP. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM". The guards laughed "What are you going to do about it?", the guard pressed his lips to Bertholdt's neck as he gave Bertholdt a hickey. Bertholdt had tears in his eyes as he tried to get away. Reiner picked up a glass shard as he jabbed it into the guards chest making him let go of Bertholdt's hair. The man fell to his knees as his blood came out of his mouth, his chest was covered with the red liquid. The other guards ran out of the holding area. Reiner looked at Bertholdt "I'm sorry Bertl, but I had to do it. They were hurting you". Bertholdt was shaking with fear, He had never seen something like this happen before. Bertholdt looked at Reiner "It's ok, He didn't deserve to die though. Everything deserves forgiveness." Reiner smiled "Bertl, I wish the world was as pure as you are. If people were the world would be a better place, ill get you dressed now." Reiner dressed Bertholdt in the blue outfit, Bertholdt was happy "Reiner I I love it so much thank you!". Reiner blushed for two reasons, Bertholdt was wearing his clothes and because of how cute Bertholdt was. Bertholdt still wasn't sure if he trusted Reiner but he did have to admit to himself, it was nice having a friend here.

In the middle of the night Reiner started talking to Bertholdt about escaping. "Bertl, I promised to take you back to the sea so I will but we have to think of a plan". Bertholdt smiled "Ok, I know the guards shifts from my time being here. They switch shifts at six o'clock p.m, it takes then twenty minutes to switch because this building is big". Reiner was stunned once again, Bertholdt had it all, The beauty and the brain. Reiner knew he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of sending Bertholdt home, Reiner still felt a pang in his chest when he thought of Bertholdt leaving. Reiner forced a smile "I can take mom's car to get us to the beach, once I attach the boat to it. Then we can sneak out during the twenty minute shift change". Bertholdt looked at Reiner with fear in his eyes "What happens if we get caught? I don't know how to walk". Reiner smiled reassuring him "It's ok Bertl, Your not heavy. I'll carry you, I won't drop you". Bertholdt held Reiner's hand "Do you promise that you won't let me fall?" Reiner blushed "I promise". Reiner spoke "Will you let me help you learn to walk?". Bertholdt looked at Reiner "I don't know." Bertholdt turned away from Reiner, Bertholdt wanted to trust Reiner but he didn't know if he could. Reiner just hugged Bertholdt, Bertholdt hugged Reiner back. Reiner spoke gently to Bertholdt " Bertl, Will you let me help you? Please trust me. I only want to make you laugh I never want to see you cry. Can I love you? Will you let me protect you the best I can. I just want to keep you safe, I wish I could just take your place so you wouldn't go through this. Let me help". Bertholdt cried on Reiner's chest "I'll trust you".


	6. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner does not want to let Bertholdt go back home, his feelings are getting in the way of the plan. Bertholdt thinks Reiner lied to him about letting Bertholdt go home so he does something (warning attempt suicide and cutting is in this chapter) Bertholdt tells Reiner his point of view about the event that happened twenty years ago. Reiner tells Bertholdt about his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is litteraly Bittersweet . it has angst. So please read only if you are ok with that.

The next day, Reiner was up early. Reiner looked at Bertholdt as he slept on Reiner's chest "You're still as beautiful since the day we first met, each day I fall more in love with you. you'll never know". Reiner had tears falling from his eyes but he knew what he had to do. Bertholdt woke up when he felt something wet on his cheek. Bertholdt looked up from Reiner's chest to see Reiner crying, Bertholdt wiped the tears from Reiner's eyes. Bertholdt hugged Reiner, Bertholdt didn't speak. They just sat in peaceful silence, Reiner spoke "Thank you Bertl, I think it's time we teach you to walk". Bertholdt smiled at Reiner "Ok, but first I need to be sure your ok?" Reiner couldn't help but smile "If your happy I am to". Reiner got up as he held Bertholdt against his chest. Bertholdt clung to Reiner as he tried to stand for the first time, Bertholdt almost fell from no balance but Reiner caught him "I promised I wouldn't let you fall Bertl". Bertholdt smiled at Reiner. Reiner would take small steps and Bertholdt would copy Reiner's leg movements. Bertholdt fell forwards on Reiner, when this happened the two accidently kissed. Reiner blushed as he helped Bertholdt back into the standing position, Bertholdt smiled at Reiner even though Bertholdt was embarrassed "I'm sorry for falling into you". Reiner laughed "I don't mind, I'm hoping you'll do it again". Bertholdt put his arms around Reiner as he kissed him. Reiner kissed Bertholdt back, after awhile they pulled away for air. Bertholdt smiled at Reiner "Your hope came true, our lips met again" Reiner couldn't help but smile. The two of them stayed together for hours, Bertholdt had to learn how to walk. Reiner finally felt confident enough to let Bertholdt try on his own. "Ok Bertl, I'm going to let you walk by yourself now", Bertholdt looked at Reiner with fear "Don't let go please, I'm not ready". Reiner let go and Bertholdt stood by himself for the first time. Bertholdt smiled at Reiner, "Reiner can you believe this! I'm standing! I'm actually standing. Thank you". Bertholdt took ten steps near Reiner but he lost balance so he fell in Reiner's arms. Bertholdt couldn't stop smiling "Reiner did you see what I did? I didn't think this was possible". Reiner smiled back at him "Yes I saw Bertl, you were amazing. You did a really good job". Reiner spent days and nights working on teaching Bertholdt how to walk, Reiner would never give up on Bertholdt. After two weeks, Bertholdt was walking, Reiner and Bertholdt played tag together. Tag was a kids game but it was fun because Reiner and Bertholdt knew that teaching Bertholdt to walk! even run was a successful plan.

After hours, Reiner held Bertholdt in his arms "You know Bertholdt maybe going back to the ocean is overrated. I mean you already know how to walk so why not just stay here with me on land". Bertholdt looked at Reiner confused "What are you saying Reiner?I don't understand why would you say that?. I thought you wanted to help me get home? Wait were you lying to me? Did you lie about wanting to help me? Did you lie about everything? Were those fake tears you cried? Wait I don't want to know". Bertholdt pushed himself out of Reiner's arms. Bertholdt hugged himself as he pulled his knees to his chest "How could you? I trusted you!" Bertholdt spoke through sobs. Reiner spoke "Bertl it wasn't a lie. I did say I would help you and i mean it but I was just saying that I think you should stay". Bertholdt looked at Reiner "I KNEW BETTER THAN TO TRUST YOU BUT I DID, I WAS BEING FOOLISH AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU FILLED MY HEAD WITH LIES". Reiner felt another pang in his chest as the room fell silent, the only thing that was heard was Bertholdt's tears hitting the floor. Bertholdt spoke up "Just leave please. I don't want to see you". Reiner started "It wasn't a lie I-" Reiner got forced to stop talking when Bertholdt started speaking again "What did I do to you to make you want to continue lying to me. What can you gain from seeing me in pain. Please just leave". Reiner left not knowing what else to do. Bertholdt had felt stupid with how many times he had called out to Reiner for help. Bertholdt was disgusted with himself, Bertholdt was ready to disappear. Bertholdt felt betrayed. Bertholdt sobbed for long enough it was time he took action with this. Bertholdt walked over to the glass shards, When Bertholdt had the shards in his hand, he just stared at his wrist. Bertholdt started cutting his wrist, he smiled as the blood dripped down. Reiner walked in after hours to see Bertholdt passed out on the floor with a blood puddle surrounding his body. Reiner broke down in sobs as he picked up Bertholdt's body "Im sorry Bertholdt, i wasn't lying. I promise I'll save you then we can figure this out. Reiner had a medical team come in, the team started stitching the wounds up. Reiner waited inside the room, once the doctors had finished they patted Reiner's head "Your friend is going to be ok but if you had waited another hour. He would have died". Reiner thanked them as they walked out. Reiner laid down besides Bertholdt "Bertl please be ok. I don't want to live if I can't be with you. You are the light of my life. Thank you for showing me true happiness. My life hasn't been the same since my father drowned that day years ago, but you made it feel ok again. Please come back to me. I'll make sure you get home I promise". A small smile came across Bertholds face, Bertholdt could hear Reiner clearly. 

A couple weeks later, Bertholdt had woken up. The first thing that Bertholdt saw was Reiner. "Thank you Reiner for saving me. Also for telling me about your dad", Bertholdt spoke very quietly. Reiner ran towards Bertholdt as he embraced him tightly. "Bertl your awake. I'm so happy. I never left your side in case you were to wake up and i was gone". Bertholdt smiled at Reiner, "Reiner I think it's time, I tell you something to. To start off with I am the last one of the Mer people left. That day seventeen years ago, My mother Synethia hid me in the cave deep in the ocean. She told me to stay safe and to live and that she loved me as she pressed a kiss to my forehead. That day She promised to bring my father back, he was stuck in the net along with the other nineteen Mer people. My mother tried pulling the net down but her hand got caught in it. So when the boat lifted up the net my people were carried away. I remember hearing the screams and pleads. My father fought back so your mother sliced his neck I remember your mother saying that my dad wasn't important because she and your dad caught a lot that day. I swam out of the cave to see my father's lifeless body get thrown over the boat. That was me first time seeing my mother cry. I felt so broken that day. And I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen to me. But when it came down to it, I choose to save those fish rather than myself". Reiner just looked at Bertholdt, Reiner wasn't sure what to say "Bertl i'm so sorry, I didn't know this. I'm sorry for even suggesting that you stay here after knowing what happened". Reiner just hugged Bertholdt as Bertholdt cried in Reiner's chest " I miss my parents. I miss everyone else to. I feel so alone. Reiner why did your parents take them?". Reiner didn't want to answer but he did "My parents took your people for the same reason. That my mother took you, but i'll make sure you get out of here". Bertholdt fell asleep on Reiner's chest. Reiner felt guilty, his parents had caused so much suffering, Reiner didn't even think twice about it. He was very young when that happened.


	7. Attempt at escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt and Reiner Attempt to make it to the sea. Learn more about Reiner and Bertholdt's past. Sierra shows Bertholdt a room and Bertholdt finds his mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty.

The next day had officially started, Reiner looked at Bertholdt "Today is the day Bertl! Today is the day that we try to get you home. I'll miss you but I love you enough to let you go". Bertholdt looked at Reiner, the pained expression in Reiner's eyes made Bertholdt upset. Bertholdt hugged Reiner as he thought to himself "Why do I feel this way? Why now? I can't stay here but it hurts me mentally when I think of leaving him. I can't stay though. '' Bertholdt pressed a kiss to Reiner's lips, Reiner kissed Bertholdt back as he pressed Bertholdt closer to him. It was five o'clock that meant Reiner had an hour with Bertholdt, Reiner knew he couldn't waste it. "Hey Bertl while your still here I wanted to give you something", Reiner held out a jeweled necklace. Bertholdt looked stunned, The necklace was beautiful "Reiner I can't take your necklace." Reiner spoke happily as he put the necklace around Bertholdt's neck "It took me eight years to make, I made it for when I found the person I wanted to marry. Even though you have to leave, you will always be my true love. May we meet again on another sea in another life or hopefully meet again in this one." Bertholdt hugged Reiner as he smiled "If that's the case, you'll need this", Bertholdt put a ring with a big pearl on Reiner's finger "It was my mom's she told me when I found the right one, the ring will be given to the right person. Reiner, I think your the right person for me". Reiner knew when this hour passed saying goodbye was going to be hard but Reiner would rather say ill see you again even if it was a lie. An hour passed and the guards were switching shifts, Reiner ran to his mom's truck and started it while Bertholdt attached the boat to the truck. Once attached Bertholdt got in the front seat, Reiner sped off going faster than he was supposed to. Reiner thought to himself "I just have to get him home, humans don't deserve something like him. I don't deserve him". Bertholdt saw Reiner's vacant expression so he put his hand on top of Reiner's. Bertholdt spoke softly as tears fell from his eyes "Reiner thank you, you have given me something I haven't had in a long time. You gave me hope. I thought I would never have it again after my parents died but you gave it back. Thank you. In other words you saved me". The truck stopped at the red light and Reiner kissed Bertholdt. They stopped kissing so Reiner could drive again, When Reiner went to go black cars surrounded the truck. Reiner saw his mother step out of a car "REINER YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST ESCAPE WITH THE MONEY SOURCE." She laughed a wicked laugh, "You know dear, that was a smart plan other than you forgetting we have camera's. You are going to get it when we get back". The guards put handcuffs on Reiner and Bertholdt as they got thrown into the van. Reiner looked at Bertholdt "I'm sorry. I failed you, I didn't take you home. I'm just a failure like my mom would always tell me. When I was six my mom had a drinking problem, she used to throw the bottle at me or burn me for fun, she would tell me she should have aborted me. I think she should have, I couldn't even save you." Bertholdt looked at Reiner with wide eyes "Reiner that's not true, she shouldn't have aborted you. You are the one good thing that came out of the aquirima. You should be proud of that and you did save me, you gave me hope. Reiner I love you". Reiner was filled with many emotions, he didn't know how to feel. Reiner thought to himself "Bertl loves me? I don't deserve him but he chooses to love me?. I'm more determined to let him go home, now more than I ever was."

When they pulled into the aquarium Sierra pulled Reiner and Bertholdt out by their hair. Sierra spoke "What should I do Reiner? should I let the guards hurt Bertholdt In front of you? Or would you take his place in this punishment?. The choice is yours." Reiner didn't hesitate "TORTURE ME, BEAT ME, BREAK ME. BUT PLEASE DON'T TOUCH HIM." Bertholdt looked at Reiner with tears falling out of his eyes "Ms.Braun, don't let Reiner get hurt please. I'll make you money willingly. I'll make you double but please don't hurt Reiner. I won't try and escape ever again just please". Sierra laughed as she grabbed Bertholdt's face making him lock eyes with her "You see Bertholdt while that sounds nice. You and my son have to learn a lesson. I can't go easy and your right, after this you won't attempt to leave again". Sierra grabbed a baseball bat, She walked over to Reiner then she began beating her son with the baseball bat she used all of her strength. Screams escaped from Reiner's mouth, the guard's held Bertholdt eyes open to make him watch. Sierra grabbed Reiner's fingers, she bent them all the way backwards. Reiner's bones could be heard as they broke. Sierra slammed the baseball bat into Reiner's rib on the right side of his body, Reiner's ribs broke. Reiner was coughing up blood, it was hard for him to breathe so he eventually fainted. Sierra finished beating her son, She pressed a kiss to Reiner's forehead "Mommy loves you, my dear son". Sierra walked out taking the guards with her. Bertholdt ran over to Reiner as he started cleaning Reiner's wounds. Bertholdt had the same medical team come in that helped him before, the medical team spent hours working on Reiner. After they finished they smiled at Bertholdt reassuring him "Your friend is going to be ok, Just give him a month to recover. Its funny I said the same thing to him when you were in his position." The team had tried to make Bertholdt smile but they soon left. 

Sierra grabbed Bertholdt by his arm "I have a better room for you. The mermaid who lived in this room looked like you. In fact she wore a clam necklace that opened up to show a merboy with tan skin, green eyes, and black hair." Sierra gave Bertholdt the necklace "Does that kid look familiar to you?". Bertholdt stopped walking as his tears filled his eyes "This is me. This is my mom's necklace". Sierra laughed "Well your mom was a beautiful woman Bertholdt, she had nice tan skin with green eyes, long black hair. She had the most beautiful tail, it was a beautiful peach color. The men enjoyed her for sure. She would cry as she pleaded me to let her go home, of course I would never let her". Bertholdt covered his ear because Sierra was holding his other arm "Please stop talking about mom like that". Sierra laughed "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to see your mommy one last time" Sierra dragged Bertholdt in a room that had a lot of mermaid and Mermen tails hung up on a wall. "What's wrong? You don't recognise your own mom". Sierra let go of Bertholdt's arm, Bertholdt ran over to his mom's tail. Bertholdt just cried as he hugged the necklace, Synethia's scent still lingered on the necklace. Bertholdt sobbed "Mama, I miss you. I wish you were here still". Sierra chained Bertholdt's leg to the wall "That should keep you still, your mother learned by herself to walk. She was determined to get back home. So I had to kill her, in other words Bertholdt you killed your mom. If she didn't want to go to you, she would still be here. Sierra brought Reiner's unconscious body into the room. Leaving Reiner in the room, Bertholdt curled up next to Reiner as he hugged onto him


	8. Different types of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner recovers from the beating he endured while Bertholdt goes through guilt as he thinks about what Sierra had said. The new years festival is coming up Reiner and Bertholdt talk about Bertholdt's mother Synethia. Reiner founds out why his mother had abused him as a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sierra is Reiners mother and Synethia is Bertholdt's mother. Im trying to let people know 😀 to be helpful. Reiner and Bertholdt have a sex scene in this chapter so feel free to skip that part. Anyway feel free to leave comments if you like. I know New year's isn't here but i needed a holiday with fireworks and the 4th of July already passed so i couldn't use it.

A month had passed, Bertholdt never left Reiner's side. Reiner improved A lot during the month, he would be waking up soon. Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he slept as he thought to himself, "I don't know what to say to Reiner when he wakes up. I'll say sorry for sure, if I hadn't ran away with Reiner he would not have gotten hurt. I could have killed him, like I killed my mom. It would have been my fault so i would have killed them It's just like what Ms.Braun said." Bertholdt kissed Reiner's forehead as he whispered to Reiner "Wake up soon, i'll be waiting". Three days later Reiner was awake, Reiner looked outside as he thought "How long has it been? Did Bertl really stay with me this whole time? I hope he doesn't think it's his fault that I got beat up". Reiner smiled at Bertholdt as he slept curled up next to Reiner. Reiner frowned when he saw the bite marks on Bertholdt's neck, Reiner thought to himself "THOSE BASTARDS!   
WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE INSIST ON HURTING BERTL. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS". Reiner whispered to Bertholdt "I'm not giving up on getting you home. I'll get beat as many times as it takes, but you will go home. I promise". An hour passed and Bertholdt woke up, Bertholdt smiled as he hugged Reiner "Your awake! You had me worried! I was starting to think that you…. might be in a comma". Bertholdt looked down as tears fell from his eyes "It's been hard without you. Really hard, I never knew what I had until I almost lost you. I'm so sorry Reiner, it was my fault you got hurt. If you had died from a broken rib, it would have been my fault. I don't want that, i want you to stay here with me but all i do is hurt you. I don't want to try and escape again, i can deal with this life if it means you're ok". Reiner kissed Bertholdt's tears "It wouldn't have been your fault if i died. Don't ever think that way, you didn't do it. Bertl, i want to help you escape still. I'll take way more beatings for your safety. I'd die a million times if i meant that you could be happy and safe" I love you Bertl I'm willing to risk it all." Reiner hugged Bertholdt, Bertholdt cried on Reiner's chest "Reiner, I don't want that. I don't want you to feel the need to die for me." Reiner smiled "Well Bertl that's just what you do for the people you love". Reiner kissed Bertholdt as he held him close. "Bertl what happened to your neck?". Bertholdt looked away from Reiner "Your mom said I needed to be taught a lesson for trying to escape, so she let four guys do what they wanted with me. I'm gross Reiner! Why do you choose to love me? Why not find someone who is cleaner that i am?. I just feel so used". Reiner caressed Bertholdt's cheek "Bertl, your not gross those guys are. You are the most selfless person I know. I'm lucky to love you, everyday I thank god that I have gotten to know you. Everyday day i love you more Bertl, nothing can change that". They stayed holding each other for hours. Reiner smiled at Bertholdt "Hey Bertl, do you wanna play tag again?", Bertholdt smiled "Yeah! So can i be the person who tags this time?" Reiner laughed "Ok, but I also want to tag so we will switch turns on that". Bertholdt chased Reiner around the room but in the process of running, Bertholdt fell on Reiner. They locked eyes with each other, Reiner started kissing Bertholdt, Bertholdt kissed Reiner back. Reiner started moving his hands along Bertholdt's body, Bertholdt took Reiner's shirt off. Reiner looked at Bertholdt "Bertl at any moment you want me to stop just tell me and i will. If you are comfortable with something I won't do it". Bertholdt blushed "Reiner this is my first time wanting this. I'm not uncomfortable. Since its with you, i want to do this. The other times I didn't want to". Reiner smiled "Bertl that's because the other times were rape! This is sex. The difference is sex is something you want, rape is force. So it's your first time having sex!". Bertholdt blushed and hid his face in his hands "Reiner your embarrassing me". Reiner moved Bertholdt's hands from his face "Bertl don't cover your face, I love seeing you". Reiner had a boner and it was very noticeable, Bertholdt looked down as he laughed "Reiner do you want help with that?" Reiner looked at Bertholdt as he nodded eagerly. Bertholdt took of Reiner's pants and boxers, Bertholdt started by giving Reiner a hand job but soon started using his mouth. Reiner had his hand gripping onto Bertholdt's hair as he was moaning, Bertholdt deep throated Reiners dick as he used his tongue and licked the tip of it as his hands were working on Reiner's balls. Reiner was moaning Bertholdt's name "Bertl, Your so fucking good at this." After five minutes Reiner was cumming in Bertholdt's mouth, Bertholdt licked the cum off his lips making sure that Reiner was watching as he swallowed all of it. Reiner was stunned "Bertl your so fucking hot" Bertholdt smiled seductively. Reiner couldn't take much more, he pinned Bertholdt's hands above his head, Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he kept that seductive look on his face. Reiner put Bertholdt's legs on his shoulders, Reiner looked at Bertholdt making sure it was ok to continue. Bertholdt looked at Reiner "Reiner will this hurt? Rape hurts a lot but this is sex so I'm not sure" Reiner kissed Bertholdt's forehead "It may hurt some, but I'll make sure it feels good. If it doesn't for you I'll stop." Reiner had Bertholdt suck his fingers so he could stretch Bertholdt out. Reiner put a finger in "Are you ok, do you want to stop? Ill be ok if you say you want to stop I won't get offended" Bertholdt looked at Reiner "Its ok don't stop". Reiner added a second finger then a third, while he was fingering Bertholdt Reiner found a spot that made Bertholdt moan. "I found it Bertl". Reiner pushed into Bertholdt "Bertl how the hell are you so tight. If you were a human this wouldn't be possible". Bertholdt blushed "Thank you?" Bertholdt felt the pain of having Reiner stretching him out. He could feel some blood but not a lot. Reiner didn't move inside Bertholdt, he waited for an ok or a head nod. Bertholdt nodded his head so Reiner knew it was ok to move. Reiner started moving as he was looking for that spot inside Bertholdt that had made him moan. Reiner was thrusting gently but with quick pace, Bertholdt moaned Reiner's name "Reiner that spot. What was that I've never felt that before". Reiner kept hitting that spot inside Bertholdt with a rapid pace, Bertholdt was screaming Reiner's name as his nails were going into Reiner's back. Bertholdt cummed when Reiner kept hitting that spot without missing it once. Reiner thrust in a couple more times before he pulled out cumming all over Bertholdt. "I thought you would appreciate it if I didn't get you pregnant until you make it out of here". Bertholdt looked at Reiner as he thought "What does he mean by make it out of here? Im not wanting to leave again he will get hurt again because of me". Reiner and Bertholdt showered together, then they cuddled up drifting off to sleep with each other.

The next morning, Reiner was awake early waiting for Bertholdt to wake up. Bertholdt woke up hours later. "Bertl I've been waiting for you to wake up! I wanted to talk to you about something. The citizen's of town are hosting the new years party, We have a big fair with games and carnival rides. I was wondering if you would like to go if mom says yes? She usually just goes with me and her." Bertholdt looked at Reiner "I can't Reiner. Your mom would never say yes to letting me leave the aquarium. You and I both know this". Reiner looked upset "Bertl I just thought that maybe I could ask". Bertholdt looked worried "Don't ask her please. She might hurt you again". Reiner kissed Bertholdt "It's ok Bertl, i'll be back I have to ask her". Reiner walked into his mother's room "Hello mother" Reiner saw his mother throwing out empty beer cans. Reiner continued speaking as he hoped his mother was sober "The new years festival is coming around again. I was wondering if we could take Bertholdt?" Sierra looked at her son "Reiner, I can't say yes to that. Do you really trust him? He's just pretending to love you. Can't you see that, he's using you to get back to the ocean. He will never love you" Sierra stopped talking as she saw that Reiner was crying Reiber yelled "HE DOES LOVE ME, MORE THAN YOU EVER DID. YOU KILLED HIS MOTHER BECAUSE SHE WAS A GOOD MOM. THAT'S SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER BE. THE WORST PART is that I love you still". Sierra embraced her son "Reiner I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I have done some things to you and Bertholdt that I regret. I'm not a good person, I suffer from alcoholism and I can't stop." Sierra was crying to "Reiner it's not your fault, you look like your dad that's why I could never look at you. The pain of losing your father made me hurt my own son. The only part of your father I have left is you. Bertholdt can come with us, but I can't let him go home. Reiner please understand that I love you but I can't stop drinking. Its to hard". Reiner hugged his mother back as he thought to himself "She only acts this way when she's sober. It's like when father was still around". Sierra let go of Reiner as she smiled "Go get Bertholdt ready and yourself. I'll be in the car waiting for you two", Sierra walked out of the room. Reiner ran into Bertholdt's room "Bertl get dressed mom said you can come with us", Reiner smiled as he changed his own clothes. Bertholdt looked unsure but got dressed as Reiner had told him to. Reiner held Bertholdt's hand as they both got in the truck, Bertholdt looked at Sierra "Hello Ms.Braun, You look nice today". Sierra smiled "Hi Bertholdt, you look so handsome in that outfit. I hope you enjoy the festival tonight". The truck started and the car filled with laughter, Bertholdt had forgiven Sierra for everything. Sierra sang the songs, as she called out to the boys in the backseat "Come on boys sing it with me! One two three I'm fergalicious tasty tasty!", Reiner sang along but Bertholdt was to embarrassed so he covered his face while Reiner and his mom sang the songs. Bertholdt was forced to join in when Reiner and Sierra gave him a fake microphone and made him sing. Bertholdt could admit that it was fun. They eventually made it to the fair, they all had a good time Sierra made sure that Bertholdt tried doing Fireworks for the first time. Reiner smiled as he thought to himself "tonight is perfect, mom is sober and she's herself not the devil people know her to be. Bertholdt is just perfect". Sierra took many pictures and videos with the boys, tonight was a night to remember. Reiner looked at Sierra "Mom, me and Bertl are gonna go find games to play we won't go far", Sierra smiled "Ok boys don't go far. I mean it".

Bertholdt smiled at Reiner "I like Ms.Braun when she's like this. I have never seen this side of her before. When she acts like this It reminds me of my mother Synethia. Mom would always do my hair every morning, she was a beautiful woman. Mom always made time for me, she would sing songs to me when I couldn't sleep. I remember when I scraped my knee, my mother swam over to me in a rush as she spoke like an angel "My son, its ok its just a cut but remember it's always ok to cry it out. I'll always be here for you, I love you Bertl my love, my only child. You can always run in my arms." My mother would always tell me that she wanted to move our people to land where people would never harm us again. The day she was taken she said to me "I love you, my son. We will meet again i'll always love you remember that always. Stay strong, I'll always be here for you so never frown. Even if I'm far away know that my love will always be with you. I'll bring your father back and our people" my mother than hugged me as she wiped my tears away. She would never show her fear even if she was scarred, she was a good woman. I miss her, every time we saw the fireworks she would swim up and show them to me." Reiner looked at Bertholdt "Thank you for telling me that Synethia is a good mother. She was a good person, your right she was brave even when scared. I knew her but I didn't know she was your mom Bertl. when I was little I ran into her holding area because my mother was drunk. She comforted me in her arms as I cried, Synethia told me about her son I didn't expect to actually meets you Bertl. She promised that while she was in our building she would protect me from my mother. My mother slammed open the holding area's door demanding that your mother put me down but Synethia didn't back down, she turned away from my mother. My mother threw the bottles at Synethia's back but she stayed still keeping me safe eventually my mother walked out, Synethia looked at me with beautiful green eyes a lot like yours Bertl, she asked if I was ok. I spent as much time as I could with her. Your mother Bertl, taught me what a mother should be like." Bertholdt looked at Reiner with tears in his eyes as he smiled "I'm happy that you knew mom like I did". Reinet held Bertholdt's hand 'Your mother Synethia is a good woman. I'm proud to have known her, she raised a good person." Bertholdt smiled at what Reiner had said, Bertholdt kissed Reiner under the fireworks. "Happy new year's Reiner", Bertholdt spoke happily.


	9. Talk of our new hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner starts talking about escaping again but Bertholdt is unsure of it. Bertholdt asks Reiner what his mom was like when she was stuck in aquirima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. This fanfic will be 12 chapters long.

Bertholdt looked at Reiner "Hey Reiner what was my mom like to you? I want to know about her when she was at this place. Did she ever talk about me?" Reiner smiled at Bertholdt, "She is your mother after all so you have a right to know what she was like over here. But Bertl seriously Synethia talked about you a lot." "To start off with I would run away from my mom so she couldn't hurt me and I ran into your mother's holding area Bertl. Synethia had compassion that was obvious in her eyes. She would protect me from my mom anytime my mother would hurt me. Synethia talked about you so much Bertl, she talked about how she missed you and that she would see you again. She would tell me about how you used to swim away from her when she said that it was time to go to bed." Reiner laughed as he thought about those memories "She showed me a picture of you in her necklace, i thought you were stunning I still think that. Synethia taught me how to read and write she said she taught you first so it was easy." Bertholdt smiled "Thank you Reiner that sounds like my mom. She taught me how to read and write before she was taken, she would go up to the surface of the water with me as she held the book in her so i could learn". Bertholdt and Reiner stayed for hours talking about Bertholdt's mother. Bertholdt loved hearing about Reiner's experiences with his mom. 

Reiner started talking again "Bertl i'm thinking we try and break you out again?. Before you say anything hear me out. I made a promise to bring you home, i will keep that promise. Mom is drinking again so she'll start looking for money for her alcohol and drugs. You'll get raped again, I can't let that happen again." Bertholdt looked worried as he clutched his stomach "I can't go through that again I don't want to but Reiner its not possible to leave." Reiner looked at Bertholdt with a concerned expression "No Bertl hear me out, We will just run this time if the cars are still in the parking spots then they will never know that you got away. I promise this will work this time. I'll cover up the cameras also." Bertholdt looked at Reiner with a worried expression "I don't know." Reiner continued "When we get to the beach, you'll have to use your tail again and swim far away from here. I'll be ok if you leave me, I understand that you have to. I can't keep you, I'd be selfish if I did. Me and you will take the alley shortcut that leads to the forest then that will take us to the ocean. The forest was made so people couldn't see mother and father bringing in Merpeople. It's our only way of escape and I promise ill return you to ocean".

Bertholdt looked at Reiner with tears falling from his eyes "REINER WE CAN'T OK! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO. YOU'LL GET BEAT AGAIN, IT MIGHT BE WORSE THAN BEFORE. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST MY FAMILY, MY PEOPLE. I'm just tired of losing people I love so please let's not try again". Reiner looked at Bertholdt as he wiped his tears off his face"We won't get caught this time. You won't lose me. If you choose to come back to see me I'll be on the shore waiting for you." Bertholdt hugged Reiner "Let's not try and escape again ok? I don't want you getting hurt, im also sorry for yelling at you Reiner" Reiner laughed "Its ok, I'm used to it because of my mom". Bertholdt felt bad because of what Reiner said about his mom yelling at him "Reiner if you really think this will work, I'll try again with you". Reiner hugged Bertholdt as he kissed him. "Thank you for trusting me Bertholdt. I'll tell you when we are going to try again, I love you Bertl".


	10. Our promises to each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt escape but will Bertholdt leave Reiner when they make it to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. I'm still writing this fanfiction and it ends on chapter 12.

The next couple of days, Reiner was writing in a notebook most of the time. Bertholdt looked over Reiner's shoulder "What is that?" Reiner smiled at Bertholdt "It's our escape plan, Ii'll cover the camera's so mom can't look and see if we are here or not. I will record audio of us talking then i'll play it so the guard's think we are still here. The next step is running when the guard's switch, after that we run to the forest and follow the dirt trail to the ocean. What do you think Bertl?". Bertholdt looked unsure "Reiner if you really think we can do this, I'll trust you." Bertholdt held Reiner's hand. Reiner felt sadness mixed with happiness as he thought to himself "Bertl will go home, I may never see him again. That's ok though, if he is safe I will be ok. And maybe just maybe he will come back to me in his own time". Bertholdt kissed Reiner then he smiled "Reiner I think we can do this! I really do! When do you want to try and escape?" Reiner spoke "We are trying tomorrow. The twenty minute switch time is reduced to five so we now have five minutes when the time comes." Bertholdt looked at Reiner with sadness in his eyes "Reiner when I leave will you promise me that you won't hurt yourself or die without me. I know you said to me that you didn't know what to do with me. If you hurt yourself or feel suicidal right now, I don't want to leave" Reiner smiled as tears fell from his eyes "You really care about me that much, that makes me happy. I'll be ok, but you promise me that you will be ok And you'll see me soon?" Bertholdt wiped his tears "I promise" He kissed Reiner's forehead as they embraced each other.

The next day, Reiner woke up with Bertholdt in his arms, he smiled to himself "Bertl I will miss you, but it's not about me. It's about what's better for you". Bertholdt woke up "Good morning Reiner!" He said smiling. It was time to put the escape plan in action, Reiner recorded them talking to each other on his ipod "Bertl, I'm going to cover up the camera's now. This mission isn't allowed to fail", Bertholdt smiled at Reiner reassuring him "It won't fail, you are an amazing leader Reiner. I wish you would see that to". Reiner smiled that did help him a lot, he stood on boxes and chairs as he covered all of the camera's with black fabric. Reiner ran back to the room "Now we wait for the guard's to switch". Bertholdt nodded "Ok" after an hour the guards switched. Reiner started the audio player then he grabbed Bertholdt's hand as they darted to the forest. They made it to the forest and began running down the trail "Bertl, were almost there, Your going home today! We're going to make it". Bertholdt smiled "I know, it's all because of you. Thank you". They held hands as they saw it, the ocean was in view. Bertholdt was overwhelmed with emotions as tears fell from his face, he jumped into Reiner's arms "Reiner the ocean is right there! You kept your promise. You really are going to take me home" Reiner smiled "We're not at the ocean yet but almost".

Reiner carried Bertholdt all the way to the ocean bridal style. Reiner put Bertholdt down on the sand he smiled as he watched Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled "Reiner is this real? Did I hit my head and dream this? Am I really here?" Bertholdt put his hands into the sand as he breathed in the smell of the beach, the sun hit his back and Bertholdt smiled "It's perfect like this". Reiner smiled "This is real Bertl, You're here in real life, not a dream. We made it." Reiner hugged Bertholdt as he was looking at the sea, Bertholdt had never been this happy looking before, Reiner was happy he was the cause of that. Bertholdt and Reiner walked to the sea, Bertholdt looked at Reiner he suddenly felt very upset with this situation tears fell from his eyes as he put his hand on Reiner's cheek "I told myself I wouldn't cry but I can't help it. Ill miss you Reiner. I've been with you for months, I'll be so alone. I'm happy to be home but can you stay? Let's just stay together and watch the subset." Reiner kissed Bertholdt's tears away "Bertl don't be upset, I'll always be with you in your memories. I'll be here on the shore waiting for you when you decide to come back and see me. I'll miss you also, I'll think about you everyday. You'll be ok Bertl, please don't cry. This is a good thing". Bertholdt hugged Reiner "I know but I want you to stay" Reiner sighed "I can't stay Bertl only for a few hours they might get curious when the audio stops playing". They stayed with each other for hours but finally as the sun set, Bertholdt kissed Reiner when the kiss ended, Bertholdt started walking into the ocean. Bertholdt turned to look at Reiner as he smiled "Goodbye Reiner, and Thank you for everything. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I am happy that I met you. But I have to leave now please remember our promises" Reiner smiled back "I wouldn't change a thing also, I'm happy to know you. I'm happy that I was able to love you. Bertl it's not goodbye, I'd prefer see you later" Bertholdt smiled as tears fell from his eyes "See you later Reiner. I love you forever and always". Reiner let tears fall, he couldn't help it "I love you to forever and always". Bertholdt went into the ocean, his legs transformed back into his tail. Reiner watched as Bertholdt disappeared into the water, Reiner cried he felt empty like his heart had been ripped out but he knew it was for the better good. Reiner thought to himself "I fell in love with an angel and it was time to set him free. Ill always love you Bertholdt, I can't wait to see you again". Reiner stayed on the shore for hours, he waited to see if Bertholdt would come back but he didn't.


	11. Together💟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner finally sees Bertholdt again and he knows that he has to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this fanfic will have 14 chapters so please enjoy.

Reiner walked on to the shore, he had an empty feeling it had been two months since Bertholdt had left but Reiner still came waiting for the time Bertholdt would come back to him. Reiner spoke to no one "It's just me aga-" he was cut off when he saw Bertholdt sitting on the shore facing the ocean as he drew in the sand. Reiner ran up to Bertholdt as tears fell from his face "Bertl your back! I have been waiting. I came here everyday. I can't believe your here. I've missed you so much" Bertholdt smiled at Reiner as he cried to "Reiner I missed you so much. I'm sorry it took so long. I swam a long way to get back here. I thought about you everyday. How were things here when I was gone. I want to know everything". Reiner smiled "Well my mother Sierra passed away, she killed herself when I let you go, she didn't know what to do without drugs or alcohol. I took over the aquirima so much has changed in that place Bertl. You wouldn't even recognize it, Can I take you to see it? I installed lights and it's an actual aquirima now" Bertholdt stood up holding Reiner's hand " Reiner I'd love to see it. Shall we go?", Reiner walked Bertholdt to the aquirima. Bertholdt was stunned "Reiner this is amazing." The aquirima had neon lights and glass doors, when they opened the door Bertholdt was happy "Reiner this is beautiful. I like how you replaced the concrete with carpet. Those tanks are beautiful, it looks like the ocean floor. Why does your tanks have no closing point to them?" Reiner laughed "I'm not for trapping things so the tanks have a tube that leads to the ocean, fishes come and go as they please. No creature will be imprisoned here again". Bertholdt smiled as he kissed Reiner, they kissed under the neon lights. They stayed together day and night just as they did when they were here the first time they met. 

Bertholdt looked in Reiner's eyes as he spoke "Reiner I've been across the sea and all the places I've been I haven't felt at home like I did with you. In other words I want to stay with you." Reiner smiled as he hugged him "Bertl, I would love it if you stayed with me. We can do different things everyday." Reiner woke up early so he could make breakfast that morning, Reiner woke Bertholdt up as he kissed his forehead "Good morning handsome, I made you something" Bertholdt smiled "Reiner you didn't have to do this. You should've slept late". Bertholdt started eating "This is the best food I've ever had Reiner this is amazing". Reiner blushed "You must be hungry to say that, I never cooked much before. But I want you to just feel safe and never worry. All you have to do is wake up every morning and I'll take care of the rest". Bertholdt hugged Reiner as he brought Reiner back to bed, Reiner spooned Bertholdt as he kissed the back of his neck. 

Reiner left early the next morning while Bertholdt was still asleep. Hours later Bertholdt woke up, he immediately started looking for him "Reiner where are you? Reiner are you here?" Bertholdt was nervous so he called Reiner, but Reiner didn't pick up. Bertholdt didn't know what to do as he thought to himself "Did I do something? Why did he leave without saying anything? He'll be back I shouldn't worry". Reinet felt his phone going off in his pocket, he took his phone out to see the caller I.d labeled as "My one and only💟" Reiner smiled but he knew he couldn't answer right now so he rejected the call. Reiner thought to himself "I'm sorry to ignore you but its for your own good". Reiner walked in the wedding ring store, the store owner saw him walk in "Do you need help looking for something today? My family and I went to your aquirima last weekend my kids loved it", Reiner smiled "Yeah I need help, I plan on asking my one and only to marry me but I need a ring first. I want to get him something big and shiny. I'm glad your kids loved the aquirima". The store owner found a big diamond ring "Do you like this one?" Reiner nodded yes quickly "I'll take it, I know he will love it". Reiner bought the ring and when he got in the car he called Bertholdt. Bertholdt ran to his phone when he heard Reiner's set ringtone go off, Bertholdt answered it "Reiner are you ok? Where were you? I was worried sick!" Reiner smiled "I'm good babe, but seriously can you get dressed in that tux I bought you yesterday, I got us a reservation at that restaurant you've been wanting to try." Bertholdt smiled the joyfulness clearly in his tone "Ok I'm getting ready now, I love you". "I love you to Bertl. See you soon". Reiner picked Bertholdt up "You look stunning". Bertholdt blushed "Thank you, you look handsome. I love seeing you all dressed up". Reiner drove to the restaurant then parked, they walked inside holding hands. Reiner pulled out Bertholdt's chair for him, Bertholdt smiled "What a gentlemen". Reiner blushed they ate but after Reiner paid he got down on one knee. Bertholdt looked at Reiner "What are you doing? Re I-" he got cut off by Reiner "Bertl, I've loved you since I was sixteen, we are now nineteen. And everyday my love for you grows more and more. I want to grow old with you and have a family of our own. Will you be my husband, but of course I wear the pants in this relationship." Reiner winked at Bertholdt, Bertholdt cried tears of joy "Yes I will marry you! But the last part about the pants I'm going to ignore you said that". They kissed after Bertholdt accepted. Months after they planned a wedding, it was big and beautiful very elegant. It was on the beach. Everyone in town came because they all knew them and wanted to congratulate them,The two of them couldn't be happier. Reiner waited so long to ask Bertholdt to marry him and today is the day he wanted for such a long time.


	12. I'll always have your number in my phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family chapter starts now. Charecter death be warned along with smut.

After the wedding, Reiner took Bertholdt home. They would need to be packing for a trip to Paris, that they both picked out for their honeymoon. Reiner carried all the suitcases to the truck, he would carry Bertholdt to the truck last. Reiner smiled to himself as he thought "Yeah, I'll get Bertl last. He doesn't need beauty sleep because he will be beautiful without it. He likes to sleep late when he can so i'll try and give him more time". Reiner gently picked up Bertholdt in a bridal style position as he carried him to the truck. Bertholdt remained asleep as Reiner put him in the truck, Reiner started driving to the airport. It would be impossible to get to Paris by Truck so they decided to just take a plane instead of a cruise. Reiner woke Bertholdt up when they arrived, "Good morning Bertl, I'm sorry to wake you but we're here now. We have to get on the flight, I already took care of our bags" Bertholdt smiled "Thank you, But I could have helped you instead of you doing it by yourself". Reiner smiled as he held Bertholdt's hand, they both entered the plane and walked to the first class seats Reiner made sure to get. "Reiner I think you went overboard with this, it's too much. You spent so much on our wedding and now this" Bertholdt felt upset, he didn't want Reiner spending a lot of money on him, Reiner smiled at Bertholdt "Bertl, I would do anything for you. Don't worry about the money I'm not my mom. We have money because of the aquirima. I want to treat you how you deserve to be treated, don't you remember me telling you all you have to do is wake up each day and I'll take care of the rest?". Bertholdt stopped feeling upset, Reiner had reassured Bertholdt. The plane was in the air and Reiner couldn't help but smile as Bertholdt put his hand on the window "Reiner I've never seen anything like this! Its beautiful" Reiner looked at Bertholdt "Yeah, it's beautiful". They stayed holding hands for the whole trip. When they arrived Reiner put their things in the rental car, "Bertl the first thing we have to do is go to our hotel. I booked us a first class hotel. So we have to check in" Bertholdt nodded. They got to the hotel Bertholdt was stunned as he ran around the room "Reiner, this is so just wow. I'm speechless, I've never seen anything like this ethire." Reiner smirked "I still have way more to show you. Shall we go?" Bertholdt kissed Reiner "Yes, I'd like to go". Reiner made Bertholdt cover his eyes, the surprise had to be perfect. When they arrived Reiner made Bertholdt stay in the car "I'll be back, do not look. Ok?" Bertholdt nodded. Reiner got blankets out of the car along with Bertholdt's favorite wine, he set it down in front of the Eiffel Tower, Reiner also lit candles around the blanket. The stars were out, Reiner knew that Bertholdt would love this. Reiner carried Bertholdt out of the car "Open your eyes love". Bertholdt opened his eyes, he started crying tears of joy "Reiner, how did you do this? Why did you do this? It's so beautiful. I've never been loved this much before. I love you so much, but I don't want you spending money on me". Reiner laughed "Your my husband, I'm going to spoil you even if you don't want me to. I want you to enjoy living, I love you that's why I do this" They stayed under the stars when fireworks came and spelled I hope you like our honeymoon so far. Reiner whispered in Bertholdt's ear "I did that because we both like fireworks" Bertholdt kissed Reiner as he thought to himself "Reiner I love you so much. Thank you for loving me". They went back to the hotel and Bertholdt started kissing Reiner, Reiner happily returned the kiss. Reiner picked Bertholdt up as he pinned him against the wall, Bertholdt wrapped his legs around Reiners waist. Reiner placed Bertholdt on the bed as he began undressing him, Bertholdt began undressing Reiner also. Once naked they were both very eager to get started, So Bertholdt started sucking Reiner's fingers. Once his fingers were wet enough, he started fingering Bertholdt. Bertholdt moaned a little, they both had hard boners. Reiner smirked "I know Bertl, I think your ready for the next part" Bertholdt spoke "Reiner I'm ready, please start" Reiner pushed into Bertholdt "Your really tight still, it feels so fucking good. You always feel like heaven though" Bertholdt voice was shaky "Please move, I need it" Reiner spoke with a very dominant tone "Tell me what you want Bertl" Bertholdt blushed "I want you to fuck me hard, don't stop til I'm screaming your name. Make me cum, pull my hair." Reiner was surprised to hear that come from Bertholdt's mouth but he was turned on more than ever, "You'll be screaming my name for sure Bertl" Reiner started fucking Bertholdt with a rapid pace as he held Bertholdt's hands above his head, Reiner used his other hand to give Bertholdt a hand job. Bertholdt was moaning Reiner's name very loud, the moans were mixed with screams of pleasure. They continued for two hours, Bertholdt had cummed many times and Reiner had cummed inside Bertholdt lots of times also. After that pleasure, Bertholdt couldn't walk so Reiner carried him to the bath were they soaked holding each other. Reiner cleaned Bertholdt and himself up, he carried Bertholdt to the bed and started spooning him. They fell asleep in each other's embrace. After the first few weeks Bertholdt began having morning sickness, Reiner was rubbing his back "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Just tell me and I'll take care of it" Bertholdt looked at Reiner "It's ok, but can you go and get a pregnancy test. I felt the same way as I did in the past before your mom caused me a miscarriage. I didn't want that guys child so it didn't matter, but a kid died so I felt responsible and guilty" Reinet hugged him "That wasn't your fault Bertl, just try not to think about it. Hopefully you are pregnant I want to be a father to our children" Bertholdt smiled "I'll be happy if I am, I want to have a family with you" they kissed then Reiner drove happily to the store to buy a test. Reiner ran back inside the house "I'm back babe! I got the test for you" Bertholdt smiled "Thank you" Bertholdt went into the bathroom and took the test "Reiner can you come here?" Reiner ran into the bathroom "So are you pregnant? Are we having a family?" Bertholdt smiled as he nodded yes "It says I'm pregnant, we're having kids". Reiner and Bertholdt embraced each other as they cried tears of joy. They left Paris and went back home, Reiner was worried to let Bertholdt walk on his own so Reiner just would carry him. They made it home so Reiner put Bertholdt on the bed "Don't move, i'm going to make your favorite food. If you need anything just call me and I'll get it" Reiner kissed Bertholdt's forehead before he walked out. Reiner started cooking, it took him about an hour to finish, "Bertl, foods done". Reiner placed the food on a tray so Bertholdt could put it on his lap, Reiner sat next to him as they ate "Reiner this is so good. It's the first thing i didn't throw up, i think the kid or kids like it!" Reiner smiled at the thought "I hope your right and they do enjoy it". Bertholdt looked at Reiner "I like the name Noah, Do you?" Reiner couldn't contain his excitement "I love it, do you like the name Rosalie? If not we can think of something el-" Bertholdt stopped Reiner from speaking as he smiled "I love that name, I really do, if we have another boy, his name should be" Reiner and Bertholdt said the name Cyril at the same time. Reiner laughed "you said it at the same time. So those are the names Noah, Rosalie, and Cyril. I love them already or if we just have one". Bertholdt looked confused "Reiner Merpeople pregnancies come in triplets, my siblings were killed at birth because they couldn't get out in time. My father chose to kill them and save my mother" Reiner looked unsure of what to say "I'm sorry Bertl that it happened". Bertholdt smiled "It's ok" it's in the past". 

Bertholdt was now eight months pregnant, "Reiner do you think everything will go ok? Do you think that when your mom punched me in the stomach years again it messed with me being able to carry full term? Do you think I'll be able to have all three?" Reiner looked concerned, it hurt him with just the thought of that "It's ok Bertl, You and the kids will be just perfect. You'll carry full term then we will be a happy family. I won't let you die or the kids". Bertholdt hugged Reiner "I needed to hear that thank you". Bertholdt was in the kitchen cooking when he felt a pain in his stomach, the pain was so bad that it caused him to fall. When he looked down, he saw blood mixed with water "REINER COME HERE NOW!" Reiner ran into the kitchen and carried Bertholdt to the bed "What happened? You'll be ok" Reiner took Bertholdt's clothes off to make the delivery easier. Reiner thought to himself, "If God really does exist please save Bertholdt and the kids. I know my family has killed people but please don't take it on them". Reiner held Bertholdt's hand as he reassured him "It's ok Bertl. They are going to be premature but that's ok. You will do amazing, i love you so much". Bertholdt slightly smiled at Reiner "I love y" Bertholdt stopped talking when a strong feeling of pain started in his lower abdominal. Bertholdt started pushing, a beautiful baby girl came out easily due to all the blood Bertholdt was losing. Bertholdt had tears in his eyes "Reiner, it's hard to stay awake, my body is so cold and I'm in so much pain. It feels like I'm dying Reiner" Bertholdt smiled with his remaining strength but he forced himself to keep pushing "Reiner if it comes to it save our children. Let me die, I would rather our kids and our family. I know you'll do what you have to do". With each push Bertholdt did, more blood came out. His skin was starting to turn pale. Reiner had tears coming from his eyes "STOP PUSHING BERTL, WE ONLY NEED ONE KID. WE DON'T NEED ALL THREE. WHAT I NEED IS YOU, YOUR NOT DYING. I'M CHOOSING YOU OVER THE KIDS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" Bertholdt had tears falling from his face as he cut Reiner's words off "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF!! PLEASE SAVE OUR KIDS, CUT ME OPEN SAVE THEM!! IF YOU EVER REALLY DID LOVE ME SHOW ME REINER. SAVE OUR KIDS, IF YOU LET ME LIVE I WON'T FORGIVE YOU. PLEASE REINER, I'LL KEEP PUSHING TILL I'M DEAD IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES" Reiner held Bertholdt's hand "Bertl don't make me do this please. I can't lose you." Bertholdt looked Reiner in the eyes "And I can't lose them. Please Reiner". Reiner took a knife out as started cutting Bertholdt's stomach open, he took the kids out. Bertholdt looked at Reiner and wiped his tears with the last bit of life he had "I'm sorry I yelled love, our kids are beautiful. I'm sorry I can't stay, I wanted this more than-" Bertholdt stopped talking as his blood spilled out. Reiner put the kids in the crib, he ran over to Bertholdt's body as he hugged him close to his chest "Bertl please wake up! Can't you see i need you! I love you please come back. Our kids need you". Reiner pressed his forehead to Bertholdt's, he stayed with him for hours just sobbing on Bertholdt's corpse. After a day Reiner had a funeral service for Bertholdt, many wept that day and the clouds rained all day. Reiner held his kids close as he watched Bertholdt got lowered into the ground, Reiner spoke to Bertholdt's lifeless body "I believe you are in heaven looking down on us. Bertl, our kids have so much of you in them. I'll never forget you, your number will always be in my phone. If I could just bring you back but I know I can't. If you get reborn please meet me on the shore like we promised". Reiner sobbed and stayed near Bertholdt's grave. 

Five years had passed, Reiner still cried everyday. He thought to himself "Cyril looks so much like you Bertl, Some days it's hard to look at him, I know how my mother felt now how it pained her to look at me. I'm not my mother so i don't show these feelings. If you were here I know things would be different but you aren't. You chose to die then to stay here with me". Noah came from his bedroom holding Cyril and Rosalie's hand "Dad, what was papa like? You never tell us about him" The three hugged Reiner, Cyril wiped Reiner's tears. Reiner smiled at them as he put them on his lap "Your Papa was too good for this world so god took him away. You all look so much like him, Cyril you look exactly like him. He would have been so proud of you three. His name is Bertholdt, I call him Bertl. Reiner stopped talking as he started sobbing, he held his kids closer to his chest. "He was the last of his kind, he was a Merperson. You three may have that in you. I can't talk about him anymore". Reiner put the kids down and walked in his room. The three walked in, Cyril walked in first "Daddy, I want you to have Mr.turtle" Cyril gave Reiner a stuffed animal "He helps me when I'm sad or scared and I want him to help you". Rosalie hugged Reiner as they all cried with him. Reiner smiled "Thank you, do you three want to visit your Papa's grave?. I usually visit when you guys are in aquirima". The three smiled "Yeah, i wanna go". When they got to the grave, the three children looked stunned at the picture on the grave "Is that papa?" Reiner sadly smiled "Yeah that is your papa" Noah placed his hand on the picture as he cried. Rosalie put Daffodils on the grave "Hi papa, dad said you liked this flower so I picked you some. I love you." Noah just cried not moving his hand. Cyril walked over to the grave "Papa, I love you even though we only met when you carried us in your stomach, dad said you were very selfless I want to be just like you. I hope i make you proud papa. I learned how to play piano a week ago, I hope you can hear me. I hope you are proud". Reiner hugged his kids as he spoke "Bertl, i still have your number in my phone, I leave you unheard voicemails everyday. I wish you were here. I keep replaying my leave a voicemail recording. Do you remember it? Its of us laughing together saying we can't get to the phone. The kids love hearing your voice, we have to leave now, I'm taking them to the ocean to swim like you used to, I hope your watching I love you". The three blew kisses into the sky, then yelled "I hope you get them Papa" Reiner did send a kiss to him also "I love you Bertl, i hope you do get the kisses". They made it to the ocean, the kids ran in the shallow part of the ocean. Their legs turned to tails, Reiner smiled proudly. Rosalie tail was a pretty pink color while Noah had a gold tail, Cyril's tail was just like Bertholdt's. They swam for hours but eventually they all went home. Reiner kissed the kids goodnight "Goodnight dad" Cyril whispered to the sky "Goodnight Papa, I hope you sleep well tonight" Reiner went in his room, when the door shut Reiner started sobbing "Bertl, I miss you so much, when we were at the ocean I kept seeing you. I was expecting you to swim up from the ocean but you didn't. I have to let you go but i can't" Reiner watched the videos of Bertholdt and himself as he cried himself to sleep.


	13. Heaven's gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Bertholdt's Birthday in the fanfic currently. Someone else dies at the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Reiner woke up early, as he whispered to Bertholdt hoping he could hear him "Bertl, it's been another year, the kids and I think about you every day. I love you". Reiner looked at his phone lock screen and smiled, the picture was Bertholdt holding flowers as he smiled. Reiner started making breakfast for his kids, today was a good day. Bertholdt would have been twenty, it was December 30th. Reiner finished cooking and sent Bertholdt's phone a message even though Bertholdt wouldn't get it. The kids woke up an hour later, Reiner smiled "Good morning guys, did you sleep well? I made you breakfast" Cyril smiled and sat down with his siblings "Dad, its Papa's birthday today. Can we go see him? I made him a friend so he won't be lonely when we leave." Cyril held out a cotton stuffed cat holding a fake daffodil, "The flower is fake so it'll never die" Noah spoke "I have something for Papa to" Noah held out a shell necklace "I chose only the pretty ones" Rosalie smirked "Papa will like mine the best, I got him this" she held out a necklace with jewels on it. Reiner laughed "Rosalie, Bertholdt doesn't pick favorites. He will love them all." They all got dressed and drove to the graveyard, The kids ran to Bertholdt's grave "Papa, I made you an orange kitty with a daffodil, he will keep you company. I made him myself, I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Papa, I hope your watching us". Noah put the necklace on the orange kitty stuffed animal "Papa I made you this, Dad told me your mother had a necklace so I wanted to give you one. I know you loved the ocean" Rosalie put the jeweled necklace on the stuffed animal next to the shell necklace "Papa i got you that with the allowance dad gives us." Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt's grave picture "Happy birthday my one and only, how is heaven treating you. The wind is blowing so that must be you, giving me a sign your hearing us. I love you, I wish you were here still. We made breakfast today. I sent you a happy birthday message, The kids watched the videos of us when we were in Pairs. They love the one when were sitting on the blanket with the candles. They all think you were extremely beautiful, they cry when they see you on my phone or hear your voice." They all sat near Bertholdt's grave as they talked to each other, they all made sure to look at the sky while they talked. Reiner thought to himself "Bertl, if you are looking down on us, are you pleased with what were saying. Noah joined the soccer team two days ago, he is the best in his team. Rosalie joined the painting class, she is really talented. Cyril is learning different types of music, he loves music as much as you do". They stayed for hours but when it became dark Reiner placed a blanket over Bertholdt's grave "Just in case you get cold tonight", they began walking to the car. The kids fell asleep on the way home so Reiner carried them all inside. 

Reiner woke up the next day to see Cyril sitting on his bed, Cyril held Reiner's phone in his hand "Daddy, Why did Papa die? Can you tell me about him?". Reiner didn't know what to say so he just hugged his son "Bertl, is gone because he was an angel and god needed him back. Bertholdt met me by saving fishes over himself, he truly was an angel. Your Papa is the most loving person I've ever met, he loved easily and showed affection to those in need. He helped me before he helped himself. He always put others first always. The other kids had woken up "Hello Noah, Rosalie. We're talking about Bertholdt, would you like to hear about him?" The two raced each other for the bed, Reiner started talking again when they were seated on the bed. "Your Papa loved all of you more than life itself, never forget that. His smile could light up a room, he always had ways of making people feel better. He also loved my cooking, apparently I'm just that good at cooking." The kids looked at each other with an expression that said no, Reiner smirked "Well, Bertl liked it". Reiner continued talking about Bertholdt for hours. "How about we go talk to him ourselves? We can drive up to the" Reiner was interrupted by the three running off his bed to get ready. Reiner smiled to himself as he thought "Bertl, They can't wait to see you again. We're coming soon". 

They drove to the cemetery as they sang to the music. Once they parked the kids and Reiner ran right up to Bertholdt's grave. "Hello Papa, Did you sleep well? Is the orange cat keeping you company?" Cyril spoke happily. All the kids were talking to the grave for hours as Reiner smiled at them. Cyril looked to his side to see an orange kitten in the middle of the road. Cyril got up and started running towards it when he saw the car coming. Reiner yelled as he tried to grab his son "CYRIL STOP!! YOU'LL GET HIT. GET OVER HERE" Cyril ran into the road as he grabbed the kitten and threw it out of the way onto the old mattress that someone was trying to sell so it wouldn't get hurt. When Cyril started to run it was too late, the car ran him over. It crushed Cyril's lung and his ribs, Cyril slightly smiled when he saw the kitten was ok, Reiner pulled his son close to his chest as he cried "Cyril, stay with me. Don't leave me not you to. I already lost enough don't go" Cyril wiped Reiner's tears "Daddy, I'm not scared, I normally would be. It didn't hurt, did Papa take my pain away. My body is cold but I see a light. Daddy, your right!". Bertholdt stood next to Reiner with Synethia by his side both of them had beautiful wings and a halo. "Papa Is an angel, but who is that girl with him she looks just like him. Papa said to tell you, he loves you to, I'll be with Papa soon." Reiner looked at Cyril "Papa's here? Where?" Cyril looked at Reiner and slightly laughed "He is standing by your side. Why can't you see him dad?" Bertholdt placed his hand on Reiner's shoulder "Reiner, it's ok. I'll take him with me. I listened to all of you, I made the wind blow to tell you. You weren't alone, you did a good job raising them. Thank you". Cyril smiled "Dad Papa said he heard us all those times. I'm happy but I don't want to leave you dad, you already lost papa. Now I'm leaving to. I love you da" Cyril stopped talking as his heart stopped. Cyril ran into Bertholdt's arms "Papa, I finally get to meet you. Who is she?" Bertholdt cried tears of sadness and joy "She's your grandmother Synethia, I wish you didn't die yet Cyril your to young. I love you so much and I'm happy to meet you." They walked holding hands back into the gates of heaven. Noah held onto the orange kitten as he cried "Dad, is Cyril dead? Is he coming back?" Reiner was quiet then he answered through his tears "He is with Bertl". Reiner carrier Cyril's lifeless body to the graveyard site, Cyril got lowered into the ground and many wept. Cyril, Bertholdt, and Synethia watched from the clouds "Papa, why is my body going into the ground?" Bertholdt hugged Cyril "You died son, but your soul lives on here". Cyril nodded "I understand, I hope dad will be ok" Bertholdt kissed his son's forehead "I hope Reiner will be ok to. He is strong so he will be ok" he is the bravest person I know." After the funeral Reiner, Noah, and Rosalie stayed near the graves just crying as they hugged each other. After it turned night time, Reiner drove home and carried the kids inside. They all slept in Reiner's room that night even the orange kitten they brought home.


	14. There were three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family starts trying to be happy but however another death takes place and it ruins the progress of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy This is the last chapter for the book but don't worry I have other fics coming soon. sucide and rape is in this chapter. So if you can't handle that please do not read.

Five months later, life without Cyril started taking a toll on all of them. Noah looked at Reiner with a concerned expression "Dad, my soccer game is coming up. The finals I'm the best on the team and my coach wants me to play. I want to play, I miss my friends. You have said I can't play for five months. FATHER LISTEN TO ME please" Reiner didn't say anything just looked away from his son, Noah slammed his fist on the table as he cried "HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE FOR YOU SPEAK AGAIN? YOUR JUST LIKE A GHOST NOW. YOUR NEVER HAPPY ANYMORE, I MISS CYRIL TO BUT we have to move on". Reiner grabbed Noah's shirt "NOAH CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SOCCER ANYMORE! I'M NOT HAVING YOU RUN IN THE ROAD WHILE CHASING A SOCCER BALL! WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY, I'M LOSING EVERYTHING ONE AT TIME. YOUR NOT SEEING YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE, YOU AND ROSALIE ARE HOMESCHOOL NOW. PEOPLE ARE CRUEL AND YOUR FRIENDS COULD TURN ON YOU". Noah stopped moving as he cried he thought to himself "Why is dad like this? I really made him mad to grab my shirt, he's grip is still tight. I'm stupid for crying this is my fault" Reiner let go of Noah's shirt, Reiner felt guilty he didn't mean to grab his shirt it was just in the moment. Noah ran out of the room crying into the orange cats fur. Rosalie came out of her room she approached Reiner with uncertainty "Dad I know a lot has happened but please be nicer with Noah, he's cried three times this week. I know you don't want to hear that but it's hard for everyone. I miss papa and Cyril but they aren't coming back". Reiner looked at Rosalie "GO TO YOUR ROOM." Rosalie ran into her room as she started crying, she wasn't expecting Reiner to yell at her, she thought to herself "I have to be strong for Noah and dad, they can't be strong so its up to me" She wiped her tears, she decided she had cried enough. Reiner sat at the kitchen table thinking to himself "I yelled at Noah after not speaking for five months. I made Rosalie and him cry, I don't deserve kids. What would Bertl say? What would he think? Cyril wouldn't be happy. I'm not happy with myself, I have to make this right" Reiner walked into Noah's room to see him sitting on the window looking at the sky, Reiner yanked Noah away from the window "WHAT WERE YOU DOING NOAH!! ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE ME TO. WHY?" Reiner hugged his son as they both cried together "How can I fix this?" Noah clutched onto Reiner's shirt "I thought it would be better if I joined Papa and Cyril, I made you upset" Reiner couldn't stand those words, he just cradled his son in his arms as he thought to himself "This would have been my fault. I can't lose him to" Noah wiped Reiner's tears "Dad, I want to play soccer. I want to win." Reiner sighed "Noah, you know I'm not letting you. Please stop asking I don't want to keep saying no". Noah just looked away, Rosalie entered the room as she picked up the cat holding it close to her "Dad, Noah, I heard yelling what are you doing?" Reiner smiled at Rosalie "It's ok rose, come here" Rosalie ran over to Reiner as she joined the embrace. The embrace felt different without Cyril it was colder, the house wasn't the same. Rosalie spoke "Dad I know Noah isn't allowed at soccer anymore, but can I still paint? It's in a building so nothing will happen" Reiner simply shook his head no "People are mean, they could hurt you inside the building". Rosalie sadly nodded her head, she loved art. It was her thing, Cyril was the music lover and Noah was the athlete, but now they were nothing. 

During the night while everyone slept, Noah packed a suitcase as he thought to himself "Papa, please have mercy on me for sneaking out. Daddy I'm sorry but I have to make you proud by winning that soccer match" Noah slipped his Soccer uniform on along with a big jacket as he stepped outside. The wind was blowing harshly and it was cold, Noah spoke to the sky "Papa? Cyril? Who ever is blowing the wind up in heaven to give me a sign to go home, I'm not going home! So stop the wind, I heard Cyril talk about the meaning of wind when he was dying" The wind stopped and it scared Noah, he wasn't expecting it to stop as he thought to himself "Ok maybe Cyril wasn't lying when he was dying, dead do control the wind". Noah continued on his journey to the soccer field, he started thinking again "Ok so I'll sleep under the staircase that is near the soccer field so I can go to the game tomorrow. I'll come back when I'm done. I promise". Halfway on his journey Noah suddenly realised he was out in the dark at eleven o'clock at night by himself, he started getting scared anything can happen. Noah started thinking to himself, "I'm the brave one of my siblings, I shouldn't be scared I'll be ok. What if dad can't protect me, he won't know until morning if something happens to me. I just want to go home but I can't because I'm so close. I'm" Noah stopped thinking when he realised he was lost so he did the only thing he could think of "Daddy! Papa! Help me I'm scared I want to go home. I shouldn't have left." Noah was crying when he felt the wind starting a slight breeze, Noah followed the way of the wind. He stopped when he heard six footsteps running close to him, Noah ran and three men started yelling "Hey baby boy stop running! We just wanna make you feel comfortable" Noah's thoughts were getting the best of him, Noah felt tears start falling down his face "Please no, just keep running. I don't know where I am and they seem to know this area. Daddy please help me" He ran into an alley thinking it was a turn to a road, the men laughed "Oh, your a hottie, he looks young." Another one spoke "I bet he is a virgin, just look at him tremble" the third one spoke in a nice tone "Hey it's ok don't be scared we aren't going to hurt you, we are just gonna fuck you. It doesn't hurt" Noah started panicking as he tried to climb the brick wall, his fingers bled from scraping his knuckles on the bricks. The men grabbed him "Oh you really are cute. Pretty Blondie beautiful tanned skin and green eyes, you are a package deal. Nice ass to, I'm going to smash you boy". Noah tried pulling away "Please let me go, I just want to go home. I want my dad." They laughed as one of them started biting Noah's neck leaving hickeys, "Babe do you want to scream for daddy?" Noah didn't respond, he didn't understand why they were doing this. The guys held him down as they cut his clothes off, they pinned his hands above his head as Noah thrashed around. Noah screamed but they covered his mouth "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE" one man started giving Noah a handjob as another started fingering him, the last one shoved his dick in Noah's mouth making him deep throat. Noah tried moving and screaming but it just excited the men more, "You know babe, I like it when you scream it feels like moans around my dick" Noah started crying that's all he could do, he was powerless. The second man pulled out his fingers and shoved his dick in, Noah screamed as he tried pleading but he could barely speak due to the thing in his mouth "Please stop, IT HURTS. DADDY HELP ME! REINER!. I SAID STOP PLEASE" Noah could feel a lot of blood coming from him. The first man started sucking Noah's dick, Noah tried moving away but he was stuck. After hours the men switched positions, Noah was barely conscious all he could do was feel everything as his body started losing strength. The men laughed "Aww babe how about we cum inside you? A dirty whore like yourself would like that! Of course you'd keep the kids love" Noah couldn't respond instead he used the last bit of energy to scream for Reiner "REINER!" then Noah could barely keep his eyes open, but Noah heard the sound of a car it sounded like his dad's truck. Then he saw the bright lights, the sound of a truck door slamming shut came next, Noah opened his eyes to see Reiner beating the men with a metal bat as he cussed them out. The men screamed for mercy but Reiner didn't stop until they were dead. Reiner picked up Noah as he held him close "I'm so sorry, Noah. It's ok, dad has you now. Your ok". Reiner drove home as Noah cried on his chest, that night Noah kept waking up from nightmares screaming for Reiner's help. The next day Noah stayed next to Reiner, if Noah wasn't with him Noah would scream. Rosalie hugged Noah but she got shoved back Noah screamed "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME. PLEASE STOP" Rosalie looked at her younger brother with concern "Noah, what happened? Can I hug you? Please I already lost Cyril I can't lose you to" Noah slowly limped to Rosalie, he hugged her tightly as he cried in her chest, she cried to as she ran her hand through his hair like she did for her siblings when they were upset. She thought to herself, "What can I do for you Noah? How can I help you? I got it!". The next day Rosalie woke up early she thought "Ok today is the day! I'll make Dad and Noah happy, they like these board games, we will all play them and be happy!" The two woke up and Rosalie made them sit in front of the boards, they all picked the players they wanted to be, Noah spoke sadly "Cyril is the blue piece, but now it just looks empty". Rosalie ignored that comment. She still had to try to make them happy, the game continued but Noah didn't smile once he just moved his piece silently. 

A month later Noah still had flashbacks to what happened, Rosalie and Reiner always rushed in the room to help him, Noah started to feel like a burden to them. Noah began thinking "If I kill myself will it be better for them? No more night terrors! No more being a bother" Noah smiled as he thought "Yeah, I'll do it" Noah got a new pencil sharpener and took the blades out, he hid the blades in his dresser. Rosalie walked in and hugged Noah "Did dad tell you? He's taking us to the movies! Come on Noah get dressed!" She kissed Noah's cheek and she ran to the car. Noah pulled pants and a jacket on then he ran to the car, Once they started driving all of them started singing to the music. Reiner felt happy for the first time in awhile as he thought to himself "Noah is feeling better I couldn't be happier. Seeing them smile makes my world ok. That's all I need is for them to be happy". Reiner parked the car at the movie theater as he smiled "Alright kids can you guess which movie we are seeing?" Rosalie and Noah smiled as they said it at the same time "Is it the one about the cat named ginger? Like ours" Reiner laughed as he ruffled they're hair ''bingo". Reiner carried Noah on his back and Rosalie in his arms. They all enjoyed the movie but Rosalie was the first to start crying when the cat made it home. Once they got back home it was night time. Reiner kissed his kids goodnight as he did every night "I love you Rosalie, I love you Noah. More than you two will ever know". Reiner and Rosalie went to bed but Noah got out of Reiner's bed and went in his room. Noah wrote a letter as tears fell from his face, he began slicing his wrist. The next day Reiner walked in Noah's room "Noah guess what? I got us three tickets to the football game this week-" Reiner stopped talking and fell to his knees upon seeing his son with cut wrist his tan skin was pale and his body was covered in red cold liquid. Reiner picked up his son as he screamed in agony "ROSALIE CALL THE POLICE NOW". Rosalie ran in the room quickly when she heard screaming, her heart shattered when she saw Noah's dead body and Reiner crying over his corpse. Rosalie dialed the number as she screamed into the phone as her tears fell from her face "PLEASE COME QUICKLY, PLEASE SAVE MY BROTHER, HE IS NOT BREATHING. HE'S PALE". Reiner picked up the note and began reading "Hello, dad or big sister, if you're reading this it means I'm dead. I keep having flashbacks, I learned what the word whore means when I looked it up on my phone, its right I am. I shouldn't be allowed to burden anyone with it when it was my fault it happened. I wanted you guys to have happy memories so I locked my true emotions deep inside me till it crushed me. Dad I'm sorry you have to see another person get put in the ground and Rosalie please live longer than me Dad needs you now more than ever. I tried to stop cutting when I realised what it would do to you both, I was too late I had cut a vein." The letter cut off but Reiner noticed the needle and thread on the ground, Noah had tried to stitch it. The paramedics came "I'm sorry for your loss, he is dead." The next day a funeral was held many wept again. But for Noah, he awoke with a halo and the first thing he saw was Bertholdt with his arms stretched out for his son, Noah didn't wait he ran into Bertholdt's arms as he cried on him. Cyril and Synethia joined the hug. Noah looked down at Rosalie and Reiner, he whispered "I'm sorry" a gentle breeze blew that day.


End file.
